


Lost In Home

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sixsome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 11





	Lost In Home

李硕珉睡到一半感觉有人摸自己屁股，湿黏的掌心贴在大腿根上。  
  
“哥？”他一下反应过来这是谁，权顺荣冒出一点胡茬的下巴抵在他背上，说话的声音战战巍巍：“硕，硕珉啊……我害怕……”  
  
李硕珉转身把哥哥抱在怀里，两个人的身体刚贴在一起就发现下半身一股炽热地紧靠着自己的腿。  
  
所以权顺荣明明是纳凉故事会的发起人，为什么到最后是最害怕的那个，并且是怎么在恐惧中半勃着从一楼爬上吱呀作响的木质楼梯，摸到二楼最里面自己的房间的？  
  
“顺荣哥……”他伸手捧住对方的脸，权顺荣最近为了保持身材在减脂，下颌原本软乎乎的触感少了许多，“顺荣哥睡不着的话发kakaotalk叫我下去就行了啊，怎么还爬上来了，一路上很害怕吧……”  
  
权顺荣不说话，闷声蹭过去，鼻子紧贴着对方单薄的胸膛，这个月给浴室换洗浴用品的人是李知勋，他换了他喜欢的佛手柑味道，不浓烈却很持久，家里走到各处都是一股淡淡的馨香。  
  
这股温暖的香味叫他的精神有安定下来一些，于是权顺荣有了心思伸出胳膊再李硕珉的腰背上下其手，他顺着弟弟光滑的背部曲线一路向下，刚摸到屁股上方手背就蹭上一团软肉，还带着些许温度。  
  
“我操？！什么东西！！”  
  
全圆佑刚把润滑剂倒了满手，瓶盖才阖上就被隔壁的叫声吓了一大跳，险些没把粘稠的液体撒在地上。  
  
他反射性把手里的瓶子对着墙扔过去，咚的一声好响，紧接着躺在下面的李知勋就厉声吼了回去：“几点了？搞什么！”  
  
全圆佑俯身看他，镜片后的眼神精明机灵，单薄的唇含住李知勋的耳垂，小又厚实的一块肉：“当然是搞你啊……”说完暖好润滑的手就往李知勋屁股上贴，倒也不急着扩张，就在穴口处磨蹭。  
  
“妈的，赶快点。”李知勋的腿交叉勾在全圆佑后腰上，拿脚后跟不轻不重地踢他。  
  
那人则还是慢条斯理的，一边扩张一边问：“知勋刚刚是不是就想要了？”  
  
废话。李知勋心里翻了个大白眼。  
  
金珉奎讲那个吱呀作响的木楼梯鬼故事的时候他正好起身上厕所，没听见开头，回来的时候全圆佑自己坐到了自己的位置，见他回来就恶作剧得逞似的看他。可是自己没吃完的米饭和可乐还摆在全圆佑面前的桌子上，李知勋心一横，就坐到了全圆佑两条大腿中间。  
  
结果就是楼梯到底是不是吱呀作响的木楼梯李知勋不知道，他只听见全圆佑平稳又安定的呼吸声，像海浪一样平缓起伏，他坐在对方的怀里一动，就会有短暂的停顿，好像一只贝壳被留在了沙滩。  
  
所以熄灯之后全圆佑见崔胜澈偷偷摸摸打开了李硕珉的房门，自己则就着夜色敲李知勋的房间纸门，李知勋一开门就和对方煽情地吻在一起。  
  
“书桌抽屉里有套。”李知勋说。  
  
这边权顺荣也摸到了崔胜澈，三个人在房间里面面相觑，李硕珉做为房间主人脸上一副哭笑不得样子：“顺荣哥，我，我还没来得及跟你说呢，胜澈哥也说他害怕……”  
  
权顺荣沉默着，看看无奈笑着的李硕珉，旁边委屈巴巴的崔胜澈还揪着被角用大眼睛看他，脸一撇心一横，既然来都来了，那就做吧。  
  
“顺荣啊，就一直硬着？”崔胜澈把他内裤扒下来的时候心想这哥体力是不是太好了一点，自己早上还听见他去阳台晾衣服的时候和李知勋不能描述的声音。当然此处的不能描述是指他在楼下听不清他俩究竟在做什么。  
  
作为这栋房子的房东，崔胜澈算是他们这群人里和所有人关系做活络的，这不仅意味着崔胜澈和所有人都做的比较多——要真是比这个可能自己和金珉奎也和他差不多。他指的是，崔胜澈和所有人的相处都很轻松自如。  
  
就好像这个时候，他脱下自己的内裤并且把涨成紫红色的分身含进嘴里的时候，脸上的表情还是很平和，因为眼神朝下所以睫毛在下垂的同时借着微弱的月光投一片好看的阴影。  
  
“嗯……”他其实很久没做了，早上！听见李知勋和对方的响声时就已经硬过一次，这会被湿热的口腔包裹，崔胜澈用舌尖用力抵住冠状沟舔舐，两下就抑制不住地呻吟出声，不好意思放开音量，“哥……好爽……”  
  
“叫出来也没关系的。”崔胜澈说，起身的时候换李硕珉俯下去舔弄权顺荣的囊袋，他用手腕擦着嘴角的口水和体液，“知勋和圆佑这会儿应该也在隔壁做呢，他们听不见你的声音。”  
  
嗯嗯。李硕珉嘴巴里还含着东西，只好用声音表示赞同。  
  
哥……硕珉啊……再深一点……  
  
“肯定是胜澈哥给权顺荣说我们在隔壁开搞他才叫出声的。”  
  
李知勋跪在全圆佑身上，掰开屁股往底下坐，对方的手扶着他的大腿，喘气间捏捏紧实的臀肉。  
  
“我看一会儿金珉奎也会被叫醒……啧……放松点，你后面怎么这么紧……”  
  
李知勋皱着眉头往下坐：“最近都在上胜澈哥和金珉奎，你说怎么松？”  
  
全圆佑笑着拍拍炸毛猫的屁股，这会儿已经把他的东西完全吃进去了，就握住李知勋的手亲吻他好看的手指甲：“看来知勋是想要我操了……”  
  
我刚刚不就承认了吗。  
  
李知勋听见全圆佑的话脸颊微微地变红，在想还好是晚上那个人绝对看不清楚，小声嘟囔了一句，然后就着隔壁传来闷闷的来自权顺荣的叫床声，跪在被褥上挺起了腰。  
  
“今天晚上不会放过你哦。”全圆佑终于摘下来不方便动作的眼镜，两只手双双抚上李知勋的腰开始动作。  
  
“我看是你才要遭殃。”  
  
这样的体位让全圆佑进去的更多，李知勋觉得里面被顶的发胀，下意识的就想往上逃以获得暂时的纾解，被全圆佑发现猛地下拽让对方重重的落在自己身上，李知勋陡然收紧后面，没忍住惊呼出声。  
  
“是知勋呢……”  
  
崔胜澈撑着腿拿自己手指揉搓着已经湿润的后穴，垂着眼睛看李硕珉半俯着给权顺荣口。  
  
“哥早上不是才和知勋做了吗？现在是和我呢…想什么李知勋，”权顺荣虽然不像全圆佑李知勋总是那么毒舌，但毕竟相处的也久了，怎么说来着，近墨者黑，嘴上骚话倒是一套一套的学了不少，李硕珉听到这话有眼色的闪开，权顺荣就这崔胜澈本来的姿势欺身上前把他摁倒，扶着穴口就挺身进去，崔胜澈倒抽一口气还没缓过来就跟着权顺荣的动作嗯嗯啊啊的出声。  
  
李硕珉倒的确不是爱争抢的性子，好脾气的坐在一边自己拿手解决，权顺荣拍了拍崔胜澈挺翘的臀部示意他起身换姿势，“也不能冷落了我们硕珉……”  
  
崔胜澈张开嘴巴接受李硕珉，发出呜呜的声音，身后权顺荣每一次挺进的同时都让崔胜澈向前把李硕珉吞的更深，性器抵着喉口，没办法吞咽口水，湿哒哒的津液顺着漂亮的锁骨往下直淌，崔胜澈睫羽扑闪双眼含水，后背抻着下压被前后夹击。  
  
“啊啊啊——不行，轻一点……”李知勋双手举过头顶被全圆佑压着，已然换成了正向的体位，李知勋双腿大敞着撑在一边，迎着全圆佑快速的抽插在空里乱蹬。全圆佑下面猛烈的动作，上面埋在李知勋怀里拿牙齿撤咬着对方的乳头。李知勋一边觉得微微发疼另一边却因为被冷落而产生无法得到满足的酸麻感。  
  
“圆……这边……啊……这边也想要……”李知勋断断续续的央求全圆佑，对方坏心的抬起头舔舔乳尖，“知勋不知道求人的态度应该好一点吗？”  
  
“求求……求求圆佑，这边也…想…想要”  
  
“知勋叫我什么？”  
  
“哥哥哥……哥哥……这边也想要……”李知勋深知大丈夫能前能后能屈能伸，立刻服软的喊哥哥，换来全圆佑满足的笑意，和与之相匹的动作转移。  
  
“真是骚啊，知勋……”全圆佑做爱时垃圾话简直多得令人发指，他掰着李知勋的腿换了更容易进入的姿势，“李知勋你在操金珉奎崔胜澈的时候都喜欢用什么姿势？教教我呗……”  
  
全圆佑抬着李知勋的小腿撞得“啪啪”作响，李知勋被巨大的快感吞没，理智全失，根本说不出完整的句子，只会啊呀啊呀的乱叫。  
  
“妈的好想上李知勋试试……”  
  
隔壁的动机太大，饶是权顺荣崔胜澈李硕珉三人几乎没有停止自己的动作，依然能听到透过隔音能力不怎么好的墙板传来的李知勋的叫床声，一会像儿小猫啊呀的小声叫，一会儿干脆传来诸如“哥哥哥哥”、“老公好棒”“好快不可以”这种令人觉得冲击的求饶声。  
  
在这边这三位听来自然是有冲击的，要说没见过倒也不至于，但是这样的情境下，确实是第一次。  
  
很难说明几人的关系。  
  
房东崔胜澈自然不用说，第一个住进来的是李知勋，而后其他几人再住进来时，两人已经是有显而易见的亲密关系。权顺荣和全圆佑是旧识，和金珉奎前后脚的搬进来，最后是李硕珉。结果最先搞到一起是权顺荣李硕珉，不知道什么时候李知勋把金珉奎睡到了然后自己被全圆佑睡了总之是到如今是怎么理也理不清的关系。  
  
几人动机都不小，单单缺个金珉奎。  
  
金珉奎睡在二楼楼梯口的房间，睡了一会儿懵懵的醒来，梦里听见有人啊呀的叫喊，声音让人骨头发酥，醒来发现自己睡裤被顶起老高，仔细分辨就听出是隔壁李知勋的声音，原本想自己动手解决，但心里总归是觉得不平衡，站起身就推开门。  
  
这还没推开李知勋的房间，走廊深处发出一声巨响，金珉奎想了想，转身往走走廊最里面的房间走去。  
  
金珉奎犹豫再三，却只是敲了敲门：“你们玩什么好玩的不带我啊！”里面有人应了一句：“谁让你睡得不省人事，和死猪一样！”金珉奎听出那是权顺荣的声音，随着还有肉体撞击的声音，金珉奎也不管这么多了，直接打开了房门。  
  
眼前的场面倒是非常精彩，李硕珉已经换到了崔胜澈身后，权顺荣现在正捅着崔胜澈的嘴，崔胜澈因为吃下权顺荣的性器所以脸被涨得满满当当，现在正微微抬头看向门口的金珉奎，眼泪欲落未落的模样，让金珉奎的性器又胀大了几分。  
  
权顺荣觉察到崔胜澈的注意力不再在直接身上，伸手掰着崔胜澈的下巴，崔胜澈的眼神重新回到权顺荣的脸蛋，权顺荣拧了一把她的前胸：“胜澈里，做爱不够认真会被弟弟惩罚的。”“刚刚你们怎么有这么大声音？”金珉奎听着隔壁李知勋尖细的声音，难耐地上前去抱在了正在被崔胜澈口交的权顺荣，“哥被胜澈哥口交得舒服吗？”  
  
在三个赤身裸体的人面前，穿了衣服的金珉奎倒显得有些异类，权顺荣答道：“胜澈哥的嘴巴可比一般人的屁股还厉害……”话还没说完，金珉奎已经将他抱离，权顺荣的性器从崔胜澈嘴里抽出，崔胜澈嘴边口水都没来得及擦，就已经“嗯嗯啊啊”地喊了起来。李硕珉又用力顶了一下，“哥是要和隔壁知勋哥比一比吗？”崔胜澈意乱情迷地叫：“硕珉，我的好硕珉，好深啊……”  
  
权顺荣的性器还沾着崔胜澈的唾液，在空气中是水淋淋的，金珉奎揉着权顺荣的囊袋，“哥也想和知勋哥比一比吗？”权顺荣反身勾住金珉奎的脖子，“我不要，我想上一次来着。”“那我们就去上他。”金珉奎也早就听得心痒痒了，权顺荣一双腿勾住金珉奎的腰，金珉奎顺势托住他的屁股，软乎乎的肉感让他玩得爱不释手，权顺荣转头顽皮一笑：“哥哥我要去操知勋了，你们俩玩得开心点哦。”李硕珉将崔胜澈翻了个身，“待会儿我们也过去，胜澈哥你说对吗？”崔胜澈早就说不出话了，哼哼唧唧只能软软趴着。  
  
金珉奎走出去，还帮着房间里的人带上了房门，权顺荣急吼吼地要和他接吻，金珉奎也就送上自己嘴唇去供权顺荣索取。  
  
“突然开门，他们俩会不会生气啊。”金珉奎有点犯怵，屋子里这俩哥可不都是什么好脾气的人，权顺荣倒不怕他们俩，搂着金珉奎脖子就撒娇：“就去嘛，我没看过知勋被干啊，就是去见见世面。”说着话反手就转开了房门，门却打不开，里面闷闷一声：“待会儿。”  
  
里面的李知勋正被全圆佑抱在怀里顶在门上操弄，李知勋背后的门动了动，全圆佑立即喊了一声，同时将李知勋换了个方向，重新顶在对面那扇墙上。李知勋惊魂未定地抱着全圆佑，带着哭腔说：“我的腰好酸，我的背好疼。”“知勋忘了说自己的屁股很爽。”全圆佑埋头于他的胸口，白嫩的胸口上的小红莓被吃到嘴里，舌尖钻着乳头。  
  
“原来知勋被操是这个样子。”不知道什么时候权顺荣和金珉奎坐在了床上，权顺荣仍然是面对面坐在金珉奎的大腿上，轻轻巧巧歪着头看，金珉奎还是搂着权顺荣的腰，“哥不是说想操知勋哥吗？”“知勋，听到没有？这个房子里的人现在都想操你了。”全圆佑的下身停了动作，李知勋趴在全圆佑肩头喘气，随即全圆佑拔出了自己的性器，“那就让顺荣尝尝鲜吧，虽然是已经操开了，但顺荣应该不会介意，顺荣你说对吧？”“快来快来。”权顺荣也挣扎着从金珉奎的怀里逃出来，金珉奎却捏着不肯松手，委屈巴巴地说：“哥那我呢？”“你衣服都还没脱，先去把自个衣服扒拉了再说。”权顺荣嘟囔着爬了出去，全圆佑倒也不在意，把李知勋交给坐在地上的权顺荣，“我帮你脱。”  
  
权顺荣伸手就去摸李知勋的后穴，刚给全圆佑做到一半，这时候还在收缩着在贪吃权顺荣的手指，“知勋原来这么骚吗？之前干我还说我骚呢。”“不做爱就走开。”李知勋心气不顺，权顺荣的手指在他后穴内屈起，“知勋舍得让我走开吗？”权顺荣听到了李知勋陡然加粗的喘息，吻了吻他的脸颊，“我觉得你好像是舍不得的。”  
  
另一边的金珉奎衣服倒没脱，嘴里却给全圆佑的东西塞满了，“”珉奎今天是想被操，还是操人啊？”全圆佑揉着金珉奎的脑袋，金珉奎卖力地吮吸着全圆佑的东西，含糊地答着：“哥说了算……哥想怎么样就怎么样。”全圆佑深深捅入，金珉奎几乎腰流下眼泪，全圆佑笑得不明所以：“话说出口可就收不回去了。”  
  
金珉奎后悔了，他真的后悔了，他当初要是不逞这个口舌之快，现在就不至于被全圆佑这么摁着，两条大腿微微颤抖地跪趴在地上，撅着屁股等待他再次进入。  
  
在此之前他就已经被全圆佑操射一次干得高潮一次，爽得张嘴直流口水，屁股自发迎合地往后挪配合全圆佑的动作，于是立刻就被一巴掌打在挺翘有肉的屁股上，像是被人恶狠狠地威胁。“这么骚给谁看呢。”  
  
“给、给哥哥看……只给哥哥看……”纵使知道全圆佑这么对他不过是为了情趣抑或其他，但金珉奎还是不免委屈，但是却从心里升起一丝服从感，忍不住去讨好他，“哥哥不喜欢吗？”  
  
“房间里可是三个都是你的哥哥呢，谁知道珉奎在说谁啊。”全圆佑这会儿已经射过了，还处在不应期，这会儿倒是好心思地把金珉奎反过来，看似疼爱地摸摸他被磨得发红的膝盖，下一秒却捏着他的下巴让他去看在房间另一边做爱的权顺荣和李知勋。  
  
李知勋照样被权顺荣摁在床单上，从背后位捅进已经被操得松软的后穴，拉着他两只手挺腰抽插。平时看着不觉得，脱了衣服才知道李知勋的小屁股还蛮有肉，撞起来声音还挺大。  
  
不过也没有李知勋嘴里的呻吟大。  
  
被李知勋发狠操弄过的权顺荣自是不会放过这个摆弄李知勋的机会，趁机把以前李知勋操他时的荤话原封不动还给他，幼稚地报复李知勋，让他李知勋也知道他权顺荣的厉害！  
  
李知勋也不是没对权顺荣这种幼稚的行为咂嘴，但他刚才就被全圆佑操得七荤八素，剩余的体力还不至于能把权顺荣猛地扑倒来个反杀，那就只能明面上先顺着他，暗暗记下这笔，等改天再摸去一楼把他好好教训一顿。  
  
金珉奎突然下巴一痛，他这才想起来自己这会儿还在全圆佑手上搓圆摁扁，果不其然抬眼就见那人一副意味深长的表情。“珉奎这么喜欢看吗，要不要走近一点？”  
  
全圆佑嘴上倒是商量的口吻，实际上根本没有给他考虑的时间，几乎是说完的下一秒就自顾自地抱起金珉奎朝房间的另一边走去。  
  
这根本不是商量，完全就是强权主义！金珉奎瞪圆了眼睛，满脸的难以置信，心里的潜台词相信不用他说全圆佑也能明白。  
  
他被放在另一床不知道是全圆佑的还是李知勋的的被子上，不管了，反正今晚都要拿去洗的，总之就是一床很眼熟的被子，全圆佑依旧让他撅着屁股，用重新勃起的性器在他的屁股上拍了几下，就像他刚才让金珉奎帮他口交前用性器在他脸上拍了几下一样，然后这才握住柱身，满满当当地填满金珉奎的身体。  
  
这时房门又不合时宜地传来几声敲门声，吸引了全部人的注意力，然后便是半张脸从开着的门后面冒出来，长睫毛的大眼睛眨了又眨，“看、看来是挺好的哦……”一时被四双眼睛同时看着，崔胜澈也有些堂皇，加上他此时腿也有些发软全凭李硕珉从后面支着才不至于要扶着墙这么丢脸，但这么看来都这种时候了进门前还要敲门显得更好笑，不免要被弟弟们取笑。  
  
“哥怎么这会儿还想着敲门这么有礼貌啊。”  
  
“我……”他才说了一个字就干脆说不下去，转头就逃避似的撞到李硕珉怀里，“我不知道了！”  
  
明明是哥，甚至是全屋子最大的哥，崔胜澈有时候就像孩子似的，让人忍不住哄着逗着，让人把所有的耐心和爱都给他。  
  
“就算你们这么哄我我也不会减你们房租的！钱还是要算清楚！”他第一次被大家拥着疼爱的也是像现在一样憋红了脸，实在是想不到自己能说什么，最后只能说出来这么一句。  
  
他们自然又乐得逗他，但说好了和他做爱又变成了互搞，套子用了一个又一个，所幸房子够大，即便隔音可能不够好，但也无所谓，他们也还不至于喊到隔壁都听了去，至少还记得要关窗。  
  
就像现在，崔胜澈又转手被权顺荣重新抓到，明明是可爱的长相却偏要装出凶狠的模样，直说我要又吃掉哥啦就又开始与他做爱。  
  
那李知勋自然又到了李硕珉的怀里，经历了两个人的操弄他也被玩得射出来不少，也高潮了几次，这会儿安安稳稳地躺到李硕珉怀里就想着休息一下，脑袋直往他怀里蹭，小小声地说着好累便继续往李硕珉身上粘，乖得很。  
  
但李硕珉毕竟也是个正常男人，眼看李知勋白白软软浑身赤裸地在他怀里不可能没有任何反应，被他蹭了几下便又硬了起来，支支吾吾地问李知勋能不能和他做爱。  
  
“我什么时候说不可以呢，”李知勋从李硕珉的怀里钻出来，趴到地上对着李硕珉撅起屁股，主动又直接地掰开臀瓣，“哥哥快来啊。”  
  
“你没见过知勋这个样子吧，浪得很，放荡得很，”全圆佑边操金珉奎边笑，双手摸到金珉奎锻炼有素的胸肌上，从大到小，最后捏住他的乳头玩，“但是珉奎被操也很浪，而且胸也很大，”他猛地一捏，果不其然换来了金珉奎的一阵颤抖，于是笑得更开心的，“人也很敏感。”  
  
金珉奎勉强将注意力从隔壁的活春宫收回来，毕竟他刚才一个走神又被全圆佑狠狠地对待，但无奈李知勋和崔胜澈的呻吟实在是太过入耳，让他每每听了更是兴奋，但与此同时也忍不住要看。  
  
于是全圆佑只好更加发狠的、用其他以前没试过的姿势跟金珉奎做爱，没做过之前还真不知道金珉奎柔韧度原来还不错。  
  
“哎，明天又要睡一整天了。”  
  
等一切重新转为平静，不知道是谁这么说道。  



End file.
